


Meant to be (for Christmas)

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Meant To Be, Mini long, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: Se due persone sono destinate si ritroveranno sempre e comunque. Non importa come, non importa dove e nemmeno quando.[Dal testo]Mark la guardò incredulo mentre le luci le coloravano la pelle d’oro, riaccendendo vecchi ricordi, immagini sempre più nitide. Era da un mese che viveva con quella sensazione nelle ossa, come se il nastro si fosse riavvolto e un bel film cominciasse daccapo.«Mark…»La voce di Lexie era un dolce richiamo, una carezza accogliente e un’eco lontanissimo che tornava a fargli visita, pizzicandogli le orecchie.D’un tratto, gli fu chiaro cosa fare. Come se fosse destinato.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buon Salve e... buone feste a tutti!  
> Finalmente ce l'ho fatta: ho scritto una Slexie natalizia! (Felicità-time). In realtà, era nata come una shot, ma per via dello scarso tempo a mia disposizione è diventata una mini-long, che se vorrete vi accompagnerà in questo periodo di festa, neve e cioccolata!  
> La storia segue alcuni prompt della challenge natalizia "Prompt sotto l'albero" del gruppo/pagina di facebook "Il Giardino di Efp": biscotti di natale, White Christmas, cioccolata calda ; "Dicono che il vischio salvi l'amore. A me piace pensare che lo faccia rinascere."; albero, sorpresa  
> Che altro dire? Sono super emozionata e spero che questo primo capitolo possa piacervi!  
> Buona, spero, lettura!

** **

**I. Chapter One**

 

 

La neve era silenziosa come la notte.  
Mark lo sapeva da sempre, ma lo aveva capito solo quel giorno, rincasato a casa da poco.  
La neve era silenziosa quando cadeva sulle strade grigie, il legno delle panchine e i tetti delle case.  
Mark lo aveva sempre saputo, ma non aveva mai avuto il tempo per accorgersene.  
Guardò distrattamente l’orologio; la mezzanotte era passata già da un po’ e lui sentiva tutte le ossa distrutte. Si concesse il lusso di un bicchiere di vino rosso nella fievole luce del lampione che entrava dalla finestra, contemplando in assoluto silenzio lo spettacolo del Natale.  
A Mark non erano mai piaciute le feste perché gli ricordavano quanto fosse solo. Gli incubi dell’ultimo mese e tutte le allucinazioni che ne erano seguite erano state, per Sloan, i momenti più luminosi che aveva vissuto in trentacinque anni.  
 Finì il suo bicchiere, versandosi dell’altro vino.  
Mark non aveva mai festeggiato il Natale con la sua famiglia: i suoi erano delle presenze manchevoli nella sua vita; sua madre non gli aveva mai preparato una cioccolata calda e suo padre non gli aveva mai insegnato a pescare. Era stato Derek ad insegnarglielo, ad accoglierlo in una casa piena di calore.  
Era stato Derek, il fratello che non aveva mai avuto, per il quale Mark si era trasferito in un piccolo paesino sperduto e dimenticato dal mondo. Era stato Derek, che quella stessa notte era al sicuro di fronte ad un camino acceso, parlando con suo padre.  
Trangugiò l’ultimo sorso di vino, decidendo che per quella notte i festeggiativi potessero bastare. Posò il bicchiere sul ripiano in legno della cucina, lanciando un’ultima occhiata alla neve silenziosa, poi _accadde_.  
Un rumore.  
Proveniva dal soggiorno.  
Mark era sicuro di aver chiuso la porta a chiave la mattina stessa, prima di recarsi al ristorante. Voltandosi verso la porta secondaria della piccola cucina, infatti, ebbe la conferma delle sue ipotesi: aveva chiuso la porta d’entrata, ma non quella.  
Un secondo rumore, stavolta un lamento distinto.  
Sloan si fece coraggio, abbrancò la mazza da baseball nascosta dietro la piccola penisola in marmo, avvicinandosi piano verso il soggiorno. Era pronto a colpire quando… la mazza gli cadde dalle mani.  
Al centro esatto della stanza, dove prima regnava tutto quel vuoto, c’era un albero addobbato con palline oro e rosse, luci calde che si accendevano e spegnevano ad intermittenza… e inginocchiata accanto a piccoli pacchetti c’era _lei_ , in divisa da Babbo Natale, con la faccia colpevole riparata dalla finta barba bianca e un cappellino rosso sui capelli castani.  
«Lexie…»  
Mark rimase impalato al suo posto, la mazza da baseball rotolata poco lontano dai suoi piedi.  
La ragazza scattò in piedi, rischiando quasi d’inciampare in un orsetto di pezza caduto dall’albero, balbettando e indicando l’abete sintetico alle sue spalle e l’uomo che le stava dinanzi in alternanza. «D-Doveva essere una sorpresa per Natale, io-io me ne stavo andando, ma poi tu sei entrato in casa tua e… la porta d’ingresso era chiusa… e tu hai cominciato a bere in cucina e… Mi dispiace, doveva essere una sorpresa per Natale».  
Mark la guardò incredulo mentre le luci le coloravano la pelle d’oro, riaccendendo vecchi ricordi, immagini sempre più nitide. Era da un mese che viveva con quella sensazione nelle ossa, come se il nastro si fosse riavvolto e un bel film cominciasse daccapo.  
«Mark…»         
La voce di Lexie era un dolce richiamo, una carezza accogliente e un’eco lontanissimo che tornava a fargli visita, pizzicandogli le orecchie.  
D’un tratto, gli fu chiaro cosa fare. Come se fosse _destinato_.  
   
 

       


  

**Circa un mese prima…**

 

_Mark… sto… morendo._  
 

  
_Dammi… la mano._  


 

_L’uno per l’altra…_  
 

Aprì di scatto gli occhi, ritrovandosi seduto sul letto con la fronte madida di sudore.  
Un incubo. Di nuovo lo stesso incubo.  
Non ricordava molto, una volta sveglio; riusciva a cogliere immagini sfocate di una ragazza schiacciata dai rottami di quel avrebbe potuto essere un aereo. Ogni notte lo supplicava di tenerle la mano, di aiutarla a combattere la morte.  
Ogni notte, quella ragazza moriva con gli occhi velati di lacrime, sussurrando con le labbra pallide “l’uno per l’altra”.  
Mark si passò una mano sulla fronte, ricadendo di schiena sul materasso.  
Da quando si era trasferito, quel sogno lo perseguitava come un leone appostato in un punto sicuro che attende di cogliere la sua preda.  
Inizialmente si era detto di ignorarlo, di fare finta di niente… ma la situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano. Da quel giorno avrebbe iniziato una nuova vita: si sarebbe presentato allo Shepherd’s e avrebbe affrontato il suo primo giorno di lavoro come chef.  
Derek, il proprietario del ristorante -  nonché suo migliore amico -, aveva insistito affinché lo raggiungesse in quel posto anonimo, che forse nemmeno le cartine geografiche mostravano, così Mark aveva fatto i bagagli ed era approdato in quel piccolo paesino.  
Dopo qualche giorno, Mark si chiedeva ancora cosa spingesse il talentuoso Shepherd a rimanere in un luogo simile, anche se la risposta era palese: il suo matrimonio era fallito e suo padre era ancora lì ad aspettarlo.  
Differentemente da lui, Mark non aveva nessuno.  
Gli erano rimasti solo quegli stranissimi e inquietanti incubi.  
Si alzò dal letto, decidendo che restare a rimuginare su scene estrapolate da un film drammatico non era propizio; mangiò una mela al volo e si apprestò a darsi una rinfrescata.  
Quella notte aveva nevicato; avrebbe fatto meglio a coprirsi per bene se voleva evitare un malanno. Di sicuro, non sarebbe stato il modo migliore per finire un anno iniziato peggio.  
 

 

   
 

    


  
   
«Nemmeno mi guarda».  
«Che peccato».  
Lexie guardò di traverso la rossa seduta al suo fianco, regalandole una faccia da innamorata offesa e amareggiata. «Dico sul serio, Reed», le fece nota. «Lui… _non vede niente_ ».  
Reed continuò a giocherellare con la bustina di zucchero che aveva tra le mani, scoccando un’occhiata di sufficienza al ragazzo che serviva i tavoli accoglienti della cioccolateria. «E con questo, oggi siamo a quattro».  
«Secondo te, ha una storia?» Lexie crucciò le sopracciglia, com’era solita fare nei momenti di concentrazione. «Magari è un amore impossibile, forse lei è lontanissima e-»  
«Forse non gl’interessi», terminò al posto suo.  
«Dov’è finita la solidarietà femminile?»  
«Lexie, non voglio essere cattiva. Cerco solo di aiutarti.» Reed prese un sorso dalla sua tazza quasi vuota, pulendosi le labbra con un tovagliolo di carta. «Devi voltare pagina, smetterla di pensare a George O’Malley e trovare qualcuno per cui valga la pena struggersi così tanto».  
Lexie si lasciò andare contro lo schienale bordeaux imbottito, incrociando le braccia come una bambina delusa. Sapeva perfettamente che Reed aveva ragione – Reed aveva sempre ragione –, ma l’idea di arrendersi le faceva male. Forse il timido, buono e riservato George O’Malley non era la sua anima gemella… ma allora l’avrebbe mai trovata?  
Esisteva per davvero la persona fatta a posta per lei?  
Scoraggiata, Lexie si rituffò nella sua cioccolata calda, godendosi almeno quella piccola gioia sicura prima del lavoro.  
«Io devo andare».  
Reed si era alzata, indossando sciarpa e cappotto, aggiustandosi la borsa sulla spalla. «Ci sentiamo più tardi, allora».  
«Certo.» Lexie sorrise, mentre l’amica s’incamminava verso l’uscita. «A più tardi».  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulla tazza ormai vuota, sicura di essersi sporcata la bocca con lunghi baffi di cioccolata… ma che importava? George non l’avrebbe notata comunque.  
Per consolarsi, la giovane Grey prese dal piattino rosso al centro del tavolo uno dei biscotti omaggio che Denny regalava a lei e a Reed tutti i giorni, mangiucchiandolo tristemente.  
_Per fortuna_ , pensò, _c’era la neve_.  
Lexie era follemente innamorata della neve, fin da bambina. Non c’era un vero perché, ma sapeva metterla di buon umore.  
Con gli occhi cercò la figura non tanto agile di George che prendeva ordini e sorrideva cordiale ad una coppia anziana. Avrebbe mai incontrato una persona da amare per tutto quel tempo?  
Stava prendendo un altro biscotto – stavolta un alberello di pasta frolla – quando il campanellino all’entrata annunciò l’arrivo di un nuovo cliente, e per poco Alexandra non si strozzò con il dolcetto.  
Derek Shepherd si era appena diretto verso il bancone, allegro e con i capelli meravigliosi sempre al loro posto, portandosi dietro un tizio strano.  
Non che la cosa le fosse di alcun fastidio, ma condividere la colazione con il suo datore di lavoro non era proprio il massimo, per il momento.  
Masticò alla velocità della luce, pronta a lasciare il conto sul tavolo e scappare via dalla cioccolateria… ma qualcosa, ad un certo punto, la bloccò.  
Erano due occhi di ghiaccio, che nemmeno la stavano guardando. Erano persi nella luce calda del locale, tra i pochi addobbi natalizi già in bella mostra.  
Due occhi di ghiaccio che, per una ragione, Lexie ebbe l’impressione di aver già conosciuto.


	2. Chapter Two

  
**II. Chapter Two**  
 

 

Mark Sloan era uno stronzo.  
Lexie oltrepassò di malumore l’ingresso irritata da tale convinzione, ribadendolo a gran voce in cucina, dove il profumino allettante delle patate cotte al forno la guidò: «Mark Sloan è uno stronzo!» _E a testimoniarlo ci sono i miei nervi e le mie ossa fatte a pezzi._  
«Lexie!» La voce ammonitrice di sua madre non tardò ad arrivare, con la sua occhiataccia di rimprovero. «Non voglio più sentirti dire simili parole».  
«Scusa».  
 Lexie sospirò mestamente, lasciandosi calmare dall’aroma invitante di rosmarino che si era diffuso in tutta la stanza. Aveva una fame da lupi e non vedeva l’ora di avventarsi sulla deliziosa cenetta che sua madre aveva preparato; per un attimo, ebbe persino l’impressione di sbavare come un cane.  
«È che… non lo sopporto! Quel tizio è…» Lexie si sforzò di utilizzare una qualsiasi parola non volgare da affibbiare a quello chef arrogante e pieno di sé – almeno non sotto lo sguardo vigile di Susan -, ma l’unica cosa che le venne in mente fu: « _incredibile_. Davvero _incredibile_ ».  
Susan si pulì le mani con uno straccio. «Mark Sloan? Un nuovo collega?»  
«Mi ha reso la giornata un _inferno_!» sbottò Alexandra, in preda alla collera riaffiorata al ricordo dell’uomo. _Per colpa di quel tizio, non riusciva a sentirsi più né il braccio né la schiena._  
La giovane Grey sarebbe comodamente andata avanti per ore ad insultare Mark Sloan col pensiero – guastandosi quel piccolo momento di pace dedicato alla cena -, se Susan non le avesse rivolto un dolce sorriso dei suoi, placando di getto la sua collera. «Oh, andiamo. Non ti sembra di esagerare?»  
Lexie le avrebbe risposto volentieri che no, non stava esagerando per niente, ma poi sua madre singhiozzò e un brivido freddo le attraverso la schiena. «Tutto bene?» le chiese svelta, come se si trattasse di una questione di vita o di morte.  
«È solo un singhiozzo», la rassicurò divertita. «Ora mi passa. Piuttosto, fatti una bella doccia che la cena è quasi pronta».  
Non era la prima volta che succedeva.  
Susan Grey non era solo sua madre, ma anche la donna più dolce e compassionevole che Lexie avesse mai conosciuto nella sua vita. I tratti del suo viso erano gentili, i capelli biondi come il miele più prelibato del mondo. Le voleva un bene dell’anima ed era davvero felicissima di averla ritrovata, tornando in quel paesino qualche annetto addietro, eppure Lexie non avrebbe saputo rispondersi del perché avesse così tanta paura di perderla, anche solo per un innocuo e stupidissimo singhiozzo. Era irragionevole, ma tremava tutte le volte.  
In parte, tutta quell’ansia era dovuta all’assenza di suo padre. Sembrava assurdo, eppure era passato talmente tanto di quel tempo che Lexie neanche lo ricordava. Sapeva che c’erano stati altri giorni, sapeva che suo padre c’era stato… ma se provava a sforzarsi, a ripensare alle domeniche passate insieme, tutto ciò che le tornava alla mente era il nero più assoluto. _Ed è preoccupante se detto ragazza con una memoria fotografica_.  
Smise di pensarci, seguendo il consiglio della madre, fiondandosi in bagno per una bella doccia calda.  
Una volta sotto il getto rilassante dell’acqua, Lexie chiuse gli occhi godendosi il terapeutico effetto che aveva sulla sua pelle; si massaggiò del sapone sul corpo, arrivando quasi ad allontanare dalla sua mente quel pallone gonfiato, qual era Mark Sloan, che l’aveva costretta a pelare patate come un’incapace e a cuocere due volte una stupidissima bistecca di vitello. _Come se io non sapessi arrostire una stupidissima fetta di carne!_  
“È un orrore”, le aveva detto, schernendo con disgusto la terza _Mashed potatoes_ pronta per essere impiattata – manco si fosse trattato di una cesta piena zeppa di teneri coniglietti in fiamme. “Un bambino di cinque anni saprebbe fare di meglio”.  
“Ne dubito fortemente!”  
“Sei una semplice aiutante, perché mi parli?!”, aveva borbottato accigliato, indicandole col mento le patate ancora intatte in un angolo della cucina. “Pelami quelle, se ne sei capace.”  
“Non sono un garzone di cucina!”  
“Ne dubito fortemente.”  
Lexie si era morsa la lingua per non rispondergli a dovere, gonfiando le guance come una bimba indispettita ingoiando l’orgoglio ferito. Se voleva la guerra, guerra sarebbe stata: Alexandra si era ripromessa di pelare tutte le patate che avevano in cucina, anche tutte le patate del mondo se fosse stato necessario, ma Mark Sloan si sarebbe rimangiato le sue offese. Una per volta.  
Ma alla fine, le aveva a stento dedicato un mezzo sorriso di finto compiacimento per lo sforzo e l’impegno con cui si era dedicata al compito che le aveva affibbiato – e che nemmeno le spettava -, lasciandola amareggiata, irritata e con le ossa a pezzi.  
Sentì l’acqua scivolarle lungo il braccio, quello che si era insaponato da poco, e per un momento il tempo sembrò fermarsi. _Non me lo sento più_ , era l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare e d’un tratto ricordò un piccolo particolare che per la collera l’era sfuggito: era capitato allo Shepherd’s, prima che Mark Sloan iniziasse a bacchettarla come una scolaretta indisciplinata; era durato meno di un secondo, le aveva sfiorato una mano con le dita mentre lei gli passava un coltello e un momento dopo Sloan era lì a puntarle un dito contro, invecchiato di qualche anno e pronto ad ammonirla con un secco e deciso: «Smettila!»  
Ma _il pallone gonfiato_ non aveva aperto bocca. Era impallidito di colpo, pietrificandosi sul posto come una statua di marmo, quasi avesse visto un fantasma. Solo allora le aveva gridato contro e aveva cominciato a inveire contro di lei, ritenendo il suo lavoro sciatto e insulso senza nessuna ragione apparente. Non per Lexie, ovviamente.  
   
 

*

   
 _Etchi!_  
«Salute!»  
Mark ignorò bonariamente il sorriso limpido e smagliante di Derek, tirando su col naso con un moto di fastidio.  «Odio tutta questa neve!» si lagnò, mentre affondava la scarpa nel bianco gelido che aveva coperto il marciapiede. «Finirò per ammalarmi».  
«Lascia in pace la neve», ridacchiò quello, apparentemente a suo agio nel suo montgomery blu scuro. «Se continui di questo passo, sarà la tua negatività a stenderti».  
«Come può piacerti un posto come questo?» Mark strinse le mani avvolte nei guanti neri – alquanto inutili -, sperando in un pizzico di calore. «Persino Babbo Natale scapperebbe a gambe levate».  
Derek scosse il capo divertito. «Ti lamenti troppo».  
Sorpassarono il cancello che Shepherd si accertò di richiudere subito dopo, avviandosi verso le scale che davano alla porta d’ingresso – già ornata con un vischio. Mark non mancò di notare la neve caduta sulle tegole del tetto spiovente, né il modo in cui la luce calda del lampione illuminasse quel soffice freddo solido.  
La casa di Derek sembrava letteralmente uscita da una cartolina natalizia, con tanto di alberi spogli e una lunga scia di fumo che fuoriusciva dallo sfiato del camino.  
All’interno, la situazione non era poi tanto differente, ma Mark non ebbe niente da ridire, ben lieto di beneficiare del calduccio confortante del caminetto acceso.  
Christopher Shepherd era seduto in soggiorno, impegnato a sfogliare il giornale; appena li sentì entrare dedicò loro un sorriso genuino, di quelli che si offrono alle persone care dopo un lungo periodo di lontananza.  
Ma erano state soltanto ore, ad averli divisi.    
«Siete tornati.» L’uomo continuava a sorridere con quella strana luce negli occhi, un misto di malinconia e sincera serenità. «Vi ho preparato la cena. Nulla di complicato, badate bene. Non accetto critiche nella mia sala da pranzo».  
«Non ne riceverai. Non eri tenuto a farlo.» Derek posò cappotto, guanti e cappello e Mark fece lo stesso.  
Sloan si avvicinò al fuoco scoppiettante, godendosi il tepore che gli offriva; erano successe cose strane, quel giorno, e mentre strofinava le mani tra loro gli sembrò di rivivere una scena passata: stringeva qualcosa di freddo, qualcosa che si ostinava a riscaldare senza successo. Qualcosa che non si sarebbe più mosso.  
 «Certe abitudini sono dure a morire.» La voce di Christopher arrivò alle orecchie di Mark come una carezza tagliente, un gomitolo di lana con le spine. Quando alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello dell’uomo, ne riconobbe un velo mesto e impercettibile ad oscurarne l’azzurro calmo, come se fosse assente. Perso in un punto discosto anni luce da quella casetta immersa dalla neve, di un paesino che nessuno conosceva. «Ti si attaccano… _dentro_ ».  
Allora anche Derek sembrò accorgersi di quella piccola ombra negli occhi del padre. Corrugò la fronte preoccupato, lanciando un’occhiata al telefono muto poggiato sul piccolo tavolino accanto alla poltrona di Christopher. «Ti hanno più chiamato, poi?»  
L’uomo sembrò ritrovare la pace. «No, non ancora.»  
 _Per fortuna_ , sembrava sussurrare ogni piega del suo volto.  
Derek annuì, scambiando uno sguardo con Mark. «Sarà meglio cenare, prima che si freddi».  
Mark lo assecondò senza battere ciglio. «Concordo».  
Christopher li raggiunse quando la tavola contava di due piatti e tre bicchieri. Si avvicinò allo scolapiatti, prendendone più del necessario.  
«Ne serve solo uno, signor Shepherd» gli fece nota Mark, indicando con lo sguardo la pila di piatti che l’uomo sorreggeva.  
«Oh, già.» Christopher scosse il capo dinanzi ad un Derek confuso. «Me ne dimentico sempre».  
Nessuno riusciva a capire il perché, nemmeno Derek, eppure Christopher Shepherd ogni giorno apparecchiava per un reggimento e aspettava seduto sulla sua poltrona una chiamata da chissà chi. Mark aveva capito solo una cosa: quando Derek aveva chiamato, Christopher aveva risposto all’istante. Con un mezzo sorriso mesto.  
 

  
*

   
«Devo dirti una cosa».  
Derek distolse gli occhi dal televisore per indirizzarli sul volto dell’amico. «Non puoi portarti a letto i dipendenti del mio ristorante».  
«Cosa?» Mark crucciò la fronte offeso dall’insinuazione dell’altro. «Non è di questo che volevo parlare, e poi non mi serve la benedizione di nessuno per sfilarmi i pantaloni».  
«Si tratta del mio ristornate, quindi cambia tutto».  
«Sei solo invidioso».  
Derek rise, abbassando il volume della tv al suono dello sparo – Christopher non riusciva a sopportarli e riuscivano a svegliarlo all’istante, anche ad un piano di lontananza.  
«Comunque», riprese Sloan, cercando di trovare le parole sul palato,«ho fatto un sogno, l’altra notte. Veramente, è più incubo e si ripete da quasi una settimana: c’è una ragazza-»  
«Oh, ti prego!»  
«C’è una ragazza», ripeté infastidito Mark, «con gli occhi scuri, che piange. Mi chiede di stringerle la mano e… muore. Tutte le notti. È così reale…» Mark guardò Derek con una vaga speranza alla bocca dello stomaco, chiedendogli: «Ti è mai capitato una cosa simile?»  
Derek sembrò rifletterci su per un po’. Gonfiò le guance e cacciò fuori l’aria in meno di un secondo, poi si fermò ad osservare un punto morto del salotto. «Non è mai chiaro, non riesco mai a capire quello che succede… ma c’è _lei_. Ha un bel sorriso anche se il volto è cupo e torbido. Lei è lì, ed in qualche modo io… _la prendo_. _La scelgo_. La…» Fece una smorfia strana, passandosi una mano sul viso. «Non è mai chiaro, non riesco mai a capire quello che succede».  
Eppure Mark credette di sapere cosa accadeva.

**Author's Note:**

> Nella storia saranno presenti tutti i personaggi di GA a cui abbiamo dovuto dire - più o meno - a malincuore addio.  
> Non ho altre precisazioni, e spero che come primo capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento. Aspetto i vostri pareri!


End file.
